I'm Sorry
by ValeskaDoll
Summary: Harley has gotten in Jerome's way again. This time, he wants to make sure she is sorry. Sexual content. Jerome X Harley A requested story. Enjoy!
The door flew open and a battered Jerome stormed in. He slammed a hand on the switch and the lights came to life. He threw the backpack on the sofa and turned to Harley. "I told you to stay out of the way!" he shouted.

Harley stood in the doorway, the look on her face was akin to a puppy with its tails between its legs after it had been told off. She too had blood splattered here and there on her and a few marks that would no doubt become bruises in the next few days. They were both in a bad state. She looked at the floor.

"How many times must I tell you! If I got a gun in my hand, you move!" Jerome saw her open her mouth but beat her to it. "What? You're gonna say you're sorry? Say it won't happen again?" he smirked. "How many times have I heard that before Harley?"

"It...wasn't exactly my fault..." her quiet voice trailed off.

"Excuse me?" Jerome took a few steps towards her. "Not your fault?" he tilted his head to one side, his face still contorted in rage. "How the fuck wasn't it your fault Harleen?" he shouted.

"Well...you told me to get the-"

"I told you to move!"

"But-"

He held up his hand to silence here. "You know what, I don't even wanna hear it." he turned his back to her. "I'm going for a shower. I suggest you do something with yourself. You look like a disgrace."

Harley jumped at the sound of the bathroom door slamming. She stood still for the next minute or two, trying to gather herself. She mustn't cry. She knew she should be used to this by now, Jerome was so precise with his planning. If one thing was to go wrong, he would get annoyed. The cause of the wrong thing was usually her. They had argued many times before, this was not a rare occurrence for her. It happened weekly, at least. She had lost count the amount of times Jerome had his hand around her throat, so close to choking her.

He never did. He couldn't bring himself to it, he loved Harley. He hated it.

Harley finally stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She made her way to the kitchen and ran the warm water. She looked around and found a towel, it would have to do. She could jump in the shower later when Jerome had finished. She didn't want to disturb him right now, she knew that would be a bad move. A very, bad move. She held the towel under the tap until it was wet enough, and began to rub the blood from her face. She knew an apology itself wouldn't do, not this time. Even she would admit she had messed up big time. True, it wasn't entirely her fault, but she was still somewhat to blame. How could she show she was really sorry? She looked around the kitchen whilst she wiped the blood from herself. Her eyes fell on the cookbook. She smiled. A cake, of course! Jerome had a sweet tooth, she knew this. He could never say no to one of her cakes or treats. She placed the towel down and began searching for the things she needed.

* * *

Jerome flicked the shower on and began to undress. Pulling off his shirt, he winced slightly at a mark on his chest. He looked in the mirror and saw a small bruise beginning to appear. He ran his fingers over it softly and grimaced.

Damn woman, another mark because of her.

He stepped inside the shower and sighed when the warm water hit his skin. It had been a long. Week. A long, painful week. Today had just been just the cherry on top of the headache. He hoped next week would be better. Although, he very much doubted that.

His mind turned to Harley. Sometimes he wondered if she got in the way on purpose, just to piss him off. They had been together for a while now and had been though the usual bumps that a couple does. He had been in relationships before, if you could call them that, but Harley was definitely different. She needed more guidance than others. Either that, or she just loved hearing him bark orders at her. She did nearly anything and everything he asked, apart from getting out of the way. He wasn't angry because she messed up his plan, he was angry because he realized he could have hurt her. Jerome may come across as a heartless maniac, but he is still human and therefore, still has a heart. One that belonged to Harley and no one else. The thought of something happening to her was bad enough. The thought of something happening to her at his hands?

He shook the thought from his head. Now was not the time to be thinking like this. He needed to fix the mess from earlier on in the day. It would take time, time he really didn't have to spare. He had hoped to come home to a relaxing Friday night. He chuckled at the thought, a relaxing Friday night, what even was that?

As long as Harley staid out of his way, he should be able to calm down soon. He could think better with a cool head on him.

* * *

Harley turned the oven off. She heard the bathroom door open, shortly followed by the office door closing. He must be planning again, she thought. Better leave him to it. Besides, she had a cake to decorate.

She picked up the oven gloves and opened the oven door. The hot air hit her face and she closed her eyes to shield them. Once the air was cooler, she reached in and brought out the cake. She placed it on the smile and stood back to admire it. She had to admit, she was a good baker. After searching the cupboard, she found some icing and mixed it up. By the time she had done that, the cake had cooled enough to ice. When it was done, she pipped a red love heart on the top with a J in the center, along with three kisses underneath it. She moved it onto a large plate and lay a knife on the edge. After carefully picking it up, she walked over to the office door. She took a deep breath and knocked twice. "J?" she asked quietly.

No reply.

"I-I made you a cake. I thought...I hope...it might cheer you up a little."

No sound came from the room.

She felt her heart sink. "Okay, well... I need to go down to the shop to get a few bits. I will leave it out here." she placed it down on a table next to the door. She watched the door for a while, but no moment came from it. He will come round, he always did. But she hated waiting, it was the worst part. She preferred it when he was shouting at her. At least she was in the same room as him, she could hear his voice. Now there was a door between them, she felt so alone.

She grabbed her iPod and stuck the earphone in. She shoved her shoes and coat on and began her walk to the shop.

* * *

Harley smiled, the cake had a slice missing. The door was still closed, but at least he had eaten some. That was something, right? It was late and she was so tired. Hopefully he will come to bed in a better mood.

She wandered into the bedroom and stripped. She pulled out her silk nightgown and slipped it on. With a yawn, she climbed into bed. She was happy he had taken the cake, but that didn't necessarily mean he had forgiven her. Why did she have to be so clumsy? She tried her best, she really did, but sometimes she made mistakes. Why couldn't Jerome understand that? He made mistakes too! Tears began to fall from her eyes. She clutched the duvet cover up to her chin more and sobbed softly.

The bedroom door opened.

Through the darkness, Jerome saw Harley's figure in the bed. He could see she was curled up, covers to her chin. He heard a soft sob. He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped his trousers and underwear.

Harley felt the bed dip when Jerome climbed in. She tried to stop her sobs, but she knew he had already heard them.

Jerome moved closer to Harley, his mouth next to her ear. "Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

Harley tried to talk, but only a small sound came out.

"Is it because I shouted?" he felt her head nod next to his. "Well, I did warn you." he sighed.

Harley made a small sound.

"Pardon?" he moved even closer to her.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

Jerome moved some of her hair from her neck and ran his fingers over it as he listened.

"I...I should have listened to you J...I'm...sorry I got in your way." she felt him place a small kiss on her neck. It sent sparks thought her, like the first time they had touched.

"I'm sorry too."

Harley must have been hearing things. Did Jerome really just say he was sorry? She turned to face him.

He staid in the same place, their faces so close.

"Y-you are?..." she asked with surprise in her voice.

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry you got in my way too." Jerome couldn't see her face that well, but he heard a small smirk.

She shoved her hand onto his chest. "You idiot."

He placed his hand on hers, the other propped his head up as he lay on his side. "Thanks for the caked by the way."

"Was it alright?"

"Your cakes are always alright."

"I'm glad." she looked down to his hand on top of hers. "I really am sorry, Jerome."

He pushed her hand away from him and climbed out of bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Get up." he ordered.

"Jer-"

"Get up." he demanded.

Harley did as she was told and stood before him.

"Come here."

She walked towards him and stopped in front of him.

He grabbed her chin and moved her face so they could see each other. "You got in my way, when I specifically told you not to."

"I-"

He cut off her words by moving his hand down to her throat and wrapping it around it. "I'm going to make sure you understand, you are not to get in my way ever again." he removed his hand. "On your knees."

Although confused, Harley did as she was told without question.

Jerome grabbed the back of her head and put his other hand on his erect member. "Open."

Harley opened her mouth.

Jerome moved closer and slid himself into her mouth. He began to thrust his hips slowly.

Harley placed her hands on the back of his legs and sucked softly. She felt his speed increase and tried to match it. She felt him hit the back of her throat and gagged a little.

When Jerome heard this, he repeated his moment, making her gag again. He felt her try to pull away, his grip on her head tightened and he pushed her further towards him, making the gagging sounds louder. He pulled back from her and looked down.

She still sat on her knees before him. "Take it off."

She pulled the small nightgown over her head.

"Get on the bed. All fours."

Harley brought herself to her feet and crawled onto the bed. She placed her hands in front of her and moved her knees up so she was on all fours, just like he asked.

Jerome stood behind her and admired the view. He ran his finger down the bottom of her spine and down to the back of her thigh. He felt her shiver at his touch and heard a moan. His finger moved up to between her legs. He smiled, she was already wet. "You got in my way last week. I let that slide. This time, I won't."

Harley closed her eyes when she felt his finger brush over her wetness.

"This time," a smirk grew on his face, "I'm gonna punish you. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Jerome."

"Good girl." he slipped a finger inside of her. He felt her tighten around him and quiver. He loved what he did to her, he loved watching her reactions to his touch, making her squirm was so much fun. Even more fun than causing havoc around the city. He could quite happily do this 24/7. He moved his finger until he found that sweet little spot he knew sent her wild. He rubbed his finger over it softly and slowly whilst listening to her delicious reaction.

"Jerome." she moaned contentedly.

This brought another smile to him. He took his other hand and moved it to her clit, rubbing it in small circles.

Harley's breath hitched as her heart rate increased.

Jerome pulled his fingers back suddenly.

Harley whimpered and turned to see why.

He walked to the other end of the room and switched on a lamp. He then took hold of a mirror and sat it on the chest of drawers in front of Harley. He walked over to her and grabbed her face, forcing her to look up at him. His voice was stern. "I want to watch your face when you cum." he let go of her head and returned to his position behind her.

Harley looked at the mirror in front of her. She saw he had placed it so they could see each other in that position. But right now she couldn't see his face. She soon realized this was because it was between her legs. She felt his warm breath again her.

His tongue flicked her clit ever so slightly. He trailed down to her folds and parted the with his fingers. One hand was back on her clit, moving in small circles, the other had slid a finger inside of her. After circling her opening, he pushed his tongue inside with his finger. He listened to the sound of her moans. He pumped his fingers faster along with his tongue, she tasted so good.

Harley closed her eyes and lent down on her elbows. The pleasure was so overwhelming, she couldn't keep herself up on her hands. She lowered her head so she could look underneath her, she caught sight of her lover's body and admired it. The light cast shadows in all the right places. She slid her hand on top of his. She felt his fingers circling her clit. She loved that feeling.

Jerome stopped.

He moved his face down to see hers. "Who said you were allowed to sit like that?" his face was stern, like his voice.

Harley knew she had made a mistake and tried to correct it, but it was too late. When she tried to move her hand back, Jerome caught it.

"No no. You want to sit like that, then sit like that." he pulled her and to rest on her wet folds. He took one of her fingers and placed it on her opening. "Go on doll, give your master a show."

Harley felt her cheeks flush with red. She had touched herself before, of course. But she had never done it in front of anyone. Especially Jerome. She was brought out from her shyness by a firm slap on her behind.

"I'm waiting."

Harley tried to hide her embarrassment and slid her finger inside of her. She was surprised how wet she really was. Surely this couldn't all be her? It had to be Jerome's saliva as well, right? Did she really get this wet for him? She soon found the spot that Jerome knew all too well.

Jerome stood back and watched. He sat on his knees behind her and reached over to her head. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.

Harley brought her other arm back up and held herself up with one hand. She faced the mirror.

"Look at me whilst you touch yourself." Jerome watched Harley's face, now and again, he glanced down to between her legs. Why on earth did he never done this before?

Harley could see he was enjoying her little show for him. She saw his hand move down to his erection. He had moved to the side of her a little so she could watch him also. Her mouth fell agape at this sight. This was new to her also. She felt herself becoming more and more wet by the second.

Jerome saw her eyes begin to close, her legs were tense. She was close to climax. He ripped her hand from between her legs to stop her.

Her eyes shot open and looked at his reflection. "What was that for?"

He moved her hand in front of her along with his face.

She could feel his breath on her cheek.

"I'm punishing you, remember?"

She watched as Jerome took her fingers into his mouth and licked off the juices.

He grabbed her chin and brought her into a kiss, so she could taste herself on his tongue. He pulled away. "How bad do you want me?" he asked quietly.

"So bad." she replied. "So, so bad J."

He smiled and moved back behind her. He ran his finger from her neck down to the bottom of her spine. "Beg me."

"Beg you?"

"You heard me."

"Please Jerome."

"Please what?"

"Please, please fuck me."

"And why should I fuck you?"

"Because I've been bad. I need to be punished."

"Damn right you do." He smoothed his hands over her behind and down between her legs. "Fuck, you're so wet. You haven't even cum yet." he took his manhood in one hand and teased her entrance.

"Oh god!" she gasped when she felt his tip on her. "Jerome, please! Please!"

He loved the sound of her begging. He pushed inside of her slightly, then pulled back out.

She pushed her hips backwards onto him.

He moved away and spanked her again. "Stay still."

"But-"

"You want me to fuck you, right?"

"Yes."

"Then stay still." he moved closer. He placed his tip against her again and rubbed it.

Harley tried to stay as still as she could.

He pressed into her slightly. He loved how tight she was around him, how warm and wet she was just for him. He pushed in more, hearing a moan from her. He felt her stretch around him as he went deeper. When he was all the way in, he slowly pulled out again. He was now coated with her juices. He pushed inside of her again. He looked up into the mirror. "Look at me."

Harley looked into the mirror at his face. She felt him speed up and had to fight to keep her eyes open.

Jerome placed both hands on her hips and pulled her back onto him. He felt her push back onto him as he pulled her. He would let this slide for now, it felt too good to stop. He bit down on his lip and he watched himself slide in and out of her, each time more of her juices coating him.

Harley kept her eyes on him. She had never seen him fuck her from behind before. She liked the look of it.

No, she loved it.

"Touch yourself." Jerome's eyes met hers in the mirror.

Harley moved one hand in the center of her to balance herself, then moved the other onto her clit. She rubbed it slowly. The pleasure was so immense. Her eyes fluttered closed.

Jerome saw this and grabbed her hair. He warped it round his hand and yanked her head up. He saw her eyes were still closed in the mirror. He pulled out and slammed into her as hard as he could.

Her eyes shot open in surprise along with her mouth.

After he caught her eyes, he did it again.

She cried with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Her hand rubbed her clit faster. "Oh Jerome...oh..." she was close.

Jerome slammed into her hard whilst digging his nails into her skin. He felt her tense around him and heard her cry his name. He was surprised when she continued to rub her clit. He moved his hand from her right and slid it onto her breast. He kneaded it in his palm before finding her nipple and pinching it hard.

Another cry escaped her lips when she felt this. Her gaze was still on Jerome's face, she could see he was close now. "Oh fuck, Jerome! Don't stop please! Don't stop!"

"Fuck!" he felt a wave of euphoria rush over every inch of his body as he climaxed inside of her. He didn't stop moving, he continued to thrust as he came.

Harley moved her hand from her clit and placed it in front of her again.

Jerome shifted his weight and pressed down on her arched back. He moved his other hand from her hip, up to the front of her neck. He lay a kiss on her neck, then moving up to her jaw.

The hand on her neck pressed down onto it when she moved her face to his.

He reached closer and kissed her lips passionately. He pulled back and slid out of her. After walking over to the lamp and switching it off, he returned to the bed and lay down.

Harley moved her shaking legs under the covers and moved over to him. She wrapped her arms around him. "You know, if that's what I get for getting in your way, maybe I should-"

"Don't even think about it doll!"


End file.
